The Forbidden Wish of a Brother
by Shira Tsukiko
Summary: War has ended, and the Honda twins are bedridden. After seeing Kiku, Kuro is devistated. When Kiku wakes up and converses with him, Kuro comes to realize his true feelings for his brother, and they aren't right. Japancest Rated T for incestuous feelings.


Kuro:... Another one with me?  
>-nods- Yep you are my partner in crime!<br>Kuro:... -looks away-  
>Hmph. -pouts- Well this was a challenge. Here is my prologue to Separation and Revenge, written in his wonderful point of view.<br>Kuro: suck it.

Kuro: APH and all related characters belong to Hidekaz-Sama. The idea/Concept belongs to Crystal. "A Thousand Years" lyrics belong to Christina Perri and her recording company. 'Light', my brother this story is for you. Enjoy.  
>-mumbling- hai! Enjoy twin! For my other readers, enjoy too! Warning. Rated T for light swearing from Kuro and some incestuous scenes. Enjoy~!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have died everyday waiting for you<br>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
>For a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**  
><strong>Time has brought your heart to me<strong>  
><strong>I have loved you for a thousand years<strong>  
><strong>I'll love you for a thousand more<strong>

* * *

><p>I laid silently in that bed, watching as the doctors moved between me and Light.<p>

Light...

I turned my head. There he was, in another bed, still and breathing shallow.

I tried calling his name, but it was like something was on my chest preventing me. What happened? What had happened to us just a few days before...

_"Kuro everything's falling apart! We've lost the Islands, America-san's at our doorstep!"_

_I growled darkly, hating how much Light was right. Everything I gained was slowly being taken away from me. I was so tired, and it was beginning to show on not only my face, but his as well..._

_"Kiku, I-"_

_"I think we should surrender."_

_His answer was like a slap across my face. _

_"What? Are you crazy? Surrender? Light, surrender would destroy our honor! We would have to-"_

_"I'd rather give up my honor than allow our people to continue to die!"_

_There was such a desperation in his voice._

_"Kuro, they're fighting a lost war. Please! Everyday more are dying and for what? For us to lose?"_

_I stared at him, taking in the sadness of his face, the worry in his eyes._

_"I don't want you to get hurt anymore..."_

_The room suddenly felt hot, or maybe it was just me..._

_"Kuro... Please."_

_I looked down at my lap, the Kotatsu's cover brushing at the edge of my legs._

_"I-"_

_That's when the worst pain imaginable shot through my side. It felt like my body was on fire, like my side was being pulled apart. I couldn't hold in the scream that formed in my throat. And then my scream mixed with a pained scream from Light. _

_We both fell to the floor, gripping our sides as we continued to scream and yell. What could hurt us so bad? _

_Liquid... I felt liquid seeping through my jacket and fingers. What the hell?_

_The scream from Light was sickening. I looked up reluctantly, the color in my face draining away._

_He was holding his hand to his face, eyes wide. It was drenched in blood, and so was his jacket. Blood was seeping from his side, the same place were mine was hurting._

_Shakingly, I lifted my own hand, some strange noise escaping me. It too was covered in blood._

_"L-Light!" I whispered. He was losing color. I tried to reach for him, but the pain was to much. I could only lay there. _

_"Kuro."_

_He stared, scared and confused. He was trying to reach for me, like I was for him. Our fingers were barely brushing each others when suddenly, everything went black._

It had happened again to us a couple of days later, as we laid here in our beds, only on the other side. As the doctors treated Light's wounds, I had discovered the cause of the pain. That American, he had dropped not one, but two Atomic bombs on us. The wounds we received were raw burned fleshed. Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

I scowled darkly, turning my head to look at Light. He looked so weak, broken... Dammit! I squeezed my eyes shut, gripping the sheet. I was suppose to keep Light safe, and I failed.

My empire... Gone.

My power... Diminished.

My army and navy... Defeated.

I failed. I failed. I failed. I failed. I failed.

Damn. I couldn't move my body. Every movement irritated my sides and filled my body with pain.

Suddenly, my eyes widened. Fear gripping at my heart. That voice.. It was Emperor's voice. He never addressed the country... What could-

My heart stopped, my breath freezing in my throat.

Surrender.

The country had surrendered, and I...

I laid there. All day I laid there. Staring at the ceiling. Nurses came and went, changing bandages and trying to feed me. Trying to wake Light, keep him from slipping farther into his coma.

The blanket of night came, small strands of starlight finding their way through the curtains. The flame between us danced, and I still laid still. I curled my fingers around the blanket, voices groaning in my head. The voices of my people, my soldiers, standing and fallen. All of them ringing in my ears and on the walls, blaming me for the failure. Blaming me for-

"Kuro?"

My eyes snapped open, the voices stopping suddenly.

"Light?"

I could barely see the smile on his face.

"You're okay... I'm glad..."

"... You idiot! You should be worried about yourself!"

"Myself?"

"Y-you've been in a coma for days! You barely wake up and all you care about is me?"

Light shifted, groaning a bit as he moved to see me.

"Have I? What- How long?"

"Days. Since the second bomb."

The room was silent again, the breaths from Light and me mixing in the air.

"What about the war?"

What could I say?

"We... We lost Light. I've been defeated. I failed. You, the country, the-"

"Ile. You didn't... You didn't fail me brother... You've never failed me brother."

I stared at him, watching as he spoke.

"Kiku..."

He smiled, staring back up at the ceiling.

"I'm glad.. Even though we lost, you don't have to fight. You won't get hurt anymore."

Again, the room seemed to grow hotter at Light's words. My heart rate seemed to increase as well, and I was sure he could hear it from across the room.

Slowly, I sat up in my bed, staring at my brother.

"Light..."

He chuckled to himself, smiling at me again before starting to close his eyes.

"Aishiteru, Kuro! Always..."

And then my brother was asleep again.

I sat on my bed, watching him sleep peacefully. Shaking, I somehow managed to stand, and made my way to stand by his bed.

I curled my fingers into fist, standing there as my heart seemed to beat louder and louder. What was wrong with me? Why was I feeling this way...

_"Aishiteru, Kuro! Always..."_

Of course.

I knew I shouldn't have, it was wrong. A sin to everyone. Against every natural law. And yet... I didn't care.

I found myself laying next to him, watching him sleep. It was to painful for either of us to sleep on our sides, so instead we merely laid on our backs.

_"Awshitewu Kuwo!"_

_"Aishiteru Brother!"_

_"Aishiteru Kuro."_

I know I shouldn't be feeling these things, but I can't stop myself from feeling them anyway...

"Aishiteru Kiku... More than I should. I can only wish and dream you feel the same."

* * *

><p>The voices around me made me open my eyes suddenly. I was still laying next to Light, one of my arms around his as his head was against my shoulder.<p>

"He's in no condition to be moving. Prease! Ret him be tirr he is rested."

From here I could hear the broken English of one of the nurses. I was about to call out when He stepped in.

I was gripped by a slight fear, staring at the blonde nation.

"He seems rested enough to me."

I tightened my grip on Light's arm, now glaring.

"What do you want you bastard?"

He smiled stupidly, watching me.

"You need to come with me Kuro. It's about our surrender terms."

This was odd... Why would he want me? Politics was Light's job, not mine.

Reluctantly I slipped out from under Light, careful not to disturb or wake him.

"Come on. This way!"

I stared at America as he exited the room before back at Light, watching him still sleep.

"...I'll be back soon my brother... I promise."

* * *

><p>- Can't find Kuro, who's gone into hiding- Hm... Well there's the story. -bows- I hope you like it. I had fun writing this. After this is Separation and Revenge. If you haven't read it, I suggest you read it next. Hope you enjoyed.<p>

Kuro:-hiding in his room- D-Damn... She told the world I'm in love with him... -hiding under covers-


End file.
